owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Ramos
|birth=May 10th 1988 |death= |hidep= |race=Italian American |gender=Male |height=6'7 |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= *Ex Cab Driver of Yellow Cab Company *Ex Driver Grade 4 of RS Haul *CEO/Fdr of Wayne & Ramos Incorporated *Ex Captain of Los Santos Fire Department *Ex Cadet of San Andreas Highway Patrol *Ex Driver I of Sharp Towing *Bus Operator/Driver of Los Santos Bus |vehicles= * * * * * * *2007 Rodman 1250 * * * *2012 Eastern Bikes Reaper * }} Early Life Steven was Born in All Saints General Hospital on May 10th 1988 in Los Santos, San Andreas. He traveled to Manchester, Connecticut to go to High School and went to Manchester High School for an GED , Manchester Community College to get an Masters Degree in Business and Masters in Fire Science , New England Institute of Technology to get an Associates in Criminal Justice and Doctorate of Medical Science. Steven Previously served in the Los Santos Fire Department, Retired as an heavily decorated Captain, Also Previously served in the San Andreas Highway Patrol, Failed the Cadet Stage in the year he was there. Also worked for Sharp Towing in Los Santos, Retired as ether an Driver I or as Company Manager. With this much work experience under his belt, his company will be an success once it has employees. He practices which is the third largest religion on the planet and he does it for an better afterlife. Steven is an Alcoholic and drinks booze and vodka here and there at times when not working, once is legal fully, he will be using it when off duty from work. Steven is an Former Conceal Carry Weapon Permit Owner.(CCWP)CCWP - Steven Aric Ramos ISSUED Insert non-formatted text here Future Political Career If Steven went in to having an Political Career for the Government of Los Santos, he would try to run for and will be representing the . His first duties will be making legal for the city & will remove to attempt to override unconstitutional laws, including making all drugs completely decriminalized with no criminal penalties. Relationships Steven Met Christina Lynn Thompson on March 16th 2016, out in front of Los Santos Fire Department after receiving an call of an minor bike crash in to an sign. Him & Christina took trips around San Andreas & San Tortuguilla. Steven & Christina head to mount chiliad sometimes to get out of city life. On April 8th 2016, Steven was moving out of San Andreas, both Steven and Christina did break up from being engaged. Steven moved to to expand his business there. Los Santos Fire Department Steven's Experience in Los Santos Fire Department, He started working for the Los Santos Fire Department on October 18th 2015, When George Murphy was Captain & Nick Deimous was Fire Chief and later Fire Commissioner. His LSFD application was reviewed and accepted by Connor Adams. His recruiter was Urshankov Ramerov who interviewed and decided weather he made it in to LSFD or not before moving on to training. He was trained by Former Fire Chief Sebastian Wright on Basic Fire Operations (BFO), Basic Life Support (BLS), Intermediate Life Support (ILS), Advanced Life Support (ALS), Supervisor Training Course, Command Training Course. This makes up 75% of his overall training. He was trained by Khalil Martinez on Urban Search And Rescue (USAR) and trained by Alison Rhodes on Hazardous Materials (HAZ-MAT). With all of that training he has saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives, and has pu8nished employees for breaking fireman's protocol. Steven has also been able to do complicated USAR recues with his crew and even at times he has managed to help retrieve vehicles that are sunken. He has also autographed things for people for doing such maximum performance and reliability. Once Steven Decided he was ready to retire from Los Santos Fire Department on April 8th 2016 from successfully climbing the Ladder from Academy Student to ending at Captain which is one rank away from Battalion Chief. He retired happily & remembering his original awards earned, nearly maxed out on all of the awards you can earn, He Retired when Wagih Tamer Was Fire Chief, Alison Rhodes was Deputy Fire Chief and Eric Griffin was Battalion Chief. Steven served in Divisions: Urban Search & Rescue, When he started it was called Rescue Squad 1 (RS1) and later renamed to Search And Rescue Unit (SAR), He became Director of it at the rank of Engineer, His Deputy Director was Reginald Jones as known as Father Jones. Which he was later replaced by Ovanes Ovanezov. Steven lead the Los Santos Red Cross Unit (LSRC) at the rank of Lieutenant, when Sebastian Wright became Battalion Chief - Deputy Fire Chief. That unit eventually got disbanded. Steven later did lead Hazardous Materials (HAZMAT) for an short period of time before his retirement, Steven served in the Internal Affairs Unit (IA) for an short period of time, after being told he was no longer needed in it since that unit moved up to minimal requirement of need to be hand picked based on performance and handling of firefighters that break protocol. Steven has served in to Recruitment Unit (RU) and has interviewed a lot of people to see if they meet the minimal requirements before moving on to training. He has trained many people for Los Santos Fire Department and even trained a lot of people for USAR. Steven was trained by Eric Griffin for the Rapid Response Unit (RR) and Fire Prevention Unit (FPU) for additional duties. He was trained by Sebastian Wright for the Dispatch Unit (DU) and was able to keep up with calls coming in and dispatching the proper units for it. He used CAR #3 as his personal Mobile Command Center. He also served in Training Unit (TU) when Sebastian Wright was leading it, his highest rank for that unit was Head Instructor. He served Human Resources Unit (HRU) when Alison Rhodes was Director of that unit. Steven was an Member of the LSFD Supervisory Team for two ranks and same fore the Command Team. Steven's Favorite Fire Chiefs that are Darren Baker, Sebastian Wright , Wagih Tamer & Favorite Deputy Fire Chiefs that are Darren Baker , Sebastian Wright , Urshankov Ramerov , Wagih Tamer. Steven's Former LSFD Badge Numbers are #316, #201. Steven fully retired from Los Santos Fire Department fully 6 - 24 Hours after Fire Chief Sebastian Wright resigned from the department. One of the friends he still remembers is an Los Santos Fire Department Elder Dustin Bryant .Awards Steven earned during his time in Los Santos Fire Department: Ribbons: Firefighter I ,Firefighter II ,Firefighter III, Engineer, Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Captain, Technical Rescue, Dive Team, EMT-B, EMT-I, EMT-P, EMS, Engine Crew, Ladder Crew ,Basic Life Support, Intermediate Life Support, Advanced Life Support, Basic Fire Operations, Advanced Fire Operations,Hazardous Materials (Hazmat) ,5 Years of Service Supervisory Team ,Command Team, Instructor ,Head Instructor, First Responder Awards: EMS Commendation, Fire Commendation, Administrative Commendation,Unit Commendation Exceptional Duty,Firefighter Commendation, Distinguished Service, Meritorious Conduct, Lifesaving Medal, Medal for Bravery, Medal of Valor, Medal of Honor, Purple Heart. San Andreas Highway Patrol Steven's San Andreas Highway Patrol Experience, Steven first joined San Andreas Highway Patrol on November 27th 2015, he went on all of the required ride alongs, He was on scene on the December 1st 2015 Los Santos City Hall Protests, After that scene was over, it was back to the ride along and final training was on December 3rd 2015, which he did fail then returned back to working for Los Santos Fire Department fully. Occupations in more Detail *CEO/Fdr of Wayne & Ramos Incorporated Served from October 3rd 2015 - Present *Former Cab Driver of Yellow Cab Company Served from August 18th 2015 - September 10th 2015 *Former Driver Grade 4 of RS Haul Served from September 10th 2015 - February 8th 2016 *Former Captain of Los Santos Fire Department Served from October 18th 2015 - April 8th 2016 *Former Cadet of San Andreas Highway Patrol Served from November 27th 2015 - December 3rd 2015 *Former Driver I of Sharp Towing Served from January 20th 2016 - March 1st 2016 *Bus Operator/Driver of Los Santos Bus October 10th 2016 - Present Vehicles Owned in more Detail * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) *2007 Rodman 1250 ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) *2012 Eastern Bikes Reaper ( ) * (Station Assigned Vehicle to #201 in Los Santos Fire Department) ( ) Former House Locations #14, Clean Street, (With Garage), Cost: $55,000 #3, , (With Garage), Cost: $155,000 Personal Housing Improvement Projects *14, Clean Street, & It's Garage: Upgrade: CCTVs (Standard): 14, Upgrade Value: $30,000 *3, , & It's Garage: Upgrade: CCTVs: 12, Night vision CCTVs: 12: , Infrared CCTVs: 12, 360° CCTVs: 12, Anti-Burglar Alarm: 15 , Fingerprint Scanner: 2, Retina Scanner: 2, Upgrade Value: $120,000 Personal Vehicle Projects # : Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass, Off road Tires, Snow Tires, Orange Strobe Lights, Tire Chains Installed # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass # :Painted Black # : Painted Black #2007 Rodman 1250: Painted Black # : Painted Black # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass, Off road Tires, Snow Tires, Orange Strobe Lights, Tire Chains Installed # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass, Off road Tires, Snow Tires, Orange Strobe Lights, Ramp, Tire Chains Installed #2012 Eastern Bikes Reaper:Painted Black Station Assigned Vehicles Project # (Station Assigned Vehicle to #201 in Los Santos Fire Department) ( ): Loaded in trunk , Extra (s): BLS, ILS, ALS (X1 of Each), , (s): Classes: A, B, C, D, K (X1 of Each), , Hurst Tool, Hydraulic Ram, Snow Tires, Tire Chains, (First Responder Grade, Pack of 50 X3), Ceremonial Uniform, Hospital Uniform, Paramedic Uniform (X2), Station Uniform with , Bunker Gear, USAR Driving Suit, USAR Bunker Gear, , (KED), , , , Suction Kit, , with additional , , Additional ,Additional Notepads, Clipboards, Forms, , , , , , , ,In Front: , , , ,Elsewhere on the vehicle: , ,On the Roof: Formerly Owned Firearms * ( )Steven Ramos - Firearm Registry with 150 Rounds of Ammunition References Category:Character Category:Legal Category:Alive Category:Italian-American Category:Businessman Category:Non-Criminal Category:Former Firefighters Category:Former Cadets